Graduation
by BraveAtHeart
Summary: They always knew this day would come. But they didnt expect it to be so soon. / The gang leaves HA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again! This has been in my head for SUCH a long time, way before I got this account on here. Like, you have no idea. Hope you like! I will try not to make it too sad and stuff. This could be a few really long chapters, and if so, try to stick it out? lol. We'll see. Enjoy! Xoxo**

Tori POV

I walked into Hollywood Arts. For most people, this was just another fairly normal day. We go to school, have the time of our lives, then we leave for the summer and come back next year. But oh no. not for us seniors. This year, we all know we're not coming back next year. This year is when life on our own really begins. This is when we go our separate ways.

As I found my friends, it took everything I had not to let the tears in my eyes fall.

"Hey," I said, my usual perkiness not there.

"Hey," everyone replied.

Cat was toying around with something on her bookbag. Usually, in sad situations, she doesn't quite get it. But this time, she completely got it.

After a minute or two of silence, Beck spoke.

"Come on guys. It's our LAST DAY together here at HA. Let's not mope around. Let's make it the best day EVER," he said. He lifted up my chin, after doing the same to Jade. He did the same to Cat.

I smiled. He was right.

"Let's make the best of this," I said. Everyone put on a smile. Even Jade.

The bell rang, and we headed to Art Class.

I tried to stay calm and not feel sad, but it was tough. How can you be ok when you know this is most likely the last day you get to see your friends for…maybe even a year? It's hard to live without my friends over the summer. How am I supposed to make it through this?

"Good morning students!" said our art teacher, Miss Brenswick. We chorused our good mornings back.

"Alright, today you will be drawing with pencils and colored pencils only. I want you to draw something for someone or some people who mean a lot to you. Pour your heart into it. Make it mean something. Do your absolute best. It's senior year. Make it shine the brightest yet. When everyone is done, we will present at the front of the room," said Miss Brenswick.

When she said Make it Shine, I heard Cat give something that was like a stifled cry. I could tell how much this was affecting all of us.

I got to work. I was going to draw us together, then write something on the side. I wanted these guys to know how much I loved them.

Jade POV

I stared at my blank canvas, a normal pencil in my hand. I'd never admit it, but I didn't want this day to end. I'm not ready to go out on my own. I need these guys, ya know? All these years, I've known I had them by my side, just a glance to my side away. Now? We'll all be Merlin knows how far apart. I'm not ready to face my life alone.

I started to draw the memories. The day Tori got here. When we pretended to be a Ping Pong Team, and the performance Andre and Tori did. Cat and I singing Give it Up. Us as the Diddly Bops. When Tori got that woman to fund my play, and she helped me prove to my dad that acting was a good career. All those little moments between me and Beck. Writing a song with Andre.

The more I drew, and the more memories I recalled, the more I teared up.

It takes a lot to bring me down, let alone cry. These guys though….we all have a friendship that can't be compared to anything else. Even Tori and I have something special.

They've been here for me, and we've been here for each other, since the day we met. I always felt safe whenever all of us were in a group together, and I longed for them when we weren't. I never thought about how I was going to get on with life without them by my side once we left HA.

I continued to work on my drawing, which I was doing my absolute best. I felt I had completed what was worth being considered my finest masterpiece.

Cat POV

I finished up the last line of what I was writing and looked up at Mrs. Brenswick, who was getting ready to have us present.

"Alright….Cat, I want you to go first!" she said, smiling at me. I returned her smile weakly and headed up to the front of the room with my drawing.

I set it on the easel.

"What I did was I drew each person that meant a lot to me here, and wrote a little bit about them. First, jade," I said. I felt like my throat was slightly constricting, but I didn't care. I just kept talking.

"Jade, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I know it seems odd, because we're complete opposites. But like they say, opposites attract, ya know?" I began.

Jade smiled and nodded.

"You were always the one standing up for me when someone made fun of me, calling me crazy or something like that. When no one else was there for me to just simply talk to, you were always right there. I'll always love you for that Jade," I said. I felt tears pricking in the corner of my eyes. I wasn't ready to let go of these guys. Not yet. Not so soon.

"Tori," I said. Tori looked up at me.

"We've been friends since the day we met. I even remember the first thing you said to me. I remember how I had gotten all 'WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' when you had compared the name Cat to cats in general, and I still laugh at myself when I look back on that. And yeah, we may have had our ups and downs, but one thing I know for sure is you'll always be one of my best friends," I said. Tori looked at me with a watery smile plastered on her face.

I talked a bit about the boys, and by the time I had finished talking, it was really hard for me not to cry. The more I talked like this, the more the reality of today sunk in.

Tori POV

"Next…Tori!"

I already had tears in my eyes from what Cat said, and after this I was sure I was gonna be crying. But I knew if I did, so would everyone else, so I had to keep my cool and go with the flow.

"Cat," I began, figuring I would start with her.

"Cat you are the funniest, most cheerful person I have ever met. You bring light into every situation. You have a way of boosting spirits at the worst of times. Like you said, we may have had our ups and downs, but doesn't every relationship? There's no way that I will EVER be able to forget you, and I really hope you make it far in life Kitty," I said, my voice nearly cracking at her nickname. I could see a silent tear slide down Cat's cheek. Just one.

The next person was going to be a little difficult.

"Jade," I said. She straightened up in her chair and looked at me, expressionless.

"Jade, I realize that we haven't gotten along at all throughout these four years. I mean yeah, we had our moments, but overall it's just been fighting. I swear, if I could go back and change anything, I'd undo whatever it is that I did to make you dislike me. But even though you seem to hate me, I don't hate you at all. I can't, Jade. Because believe it or not, I feel like you are one of the closest people to me," I said, almost in one quick breath. I wasn't sure how she was going to respond, so I just waited.

To my surprise, Jade's face got a little red, and I could see tears in her eyes. All she was able to do was smile and nod at me.

I gave short messages to the boys (Andre's especially long since I kind of liked him) and then sat down by Cat, who grabbed my hand as though she never wanted to let go. Secretly, I didn't want her to let go. I also did want Andre to move his hand off my shoulder, where he was resting it in a sort of sympathetic way.

Jade POV

"Jade, your turn."

I grabbed my drawing and put it up on the easel. I could see the smiles and memories come flooding back to everyone when they saw my stills of the scenes I could remember. I was glad that I could refresh their memory of the past four years.

"Alright um…Cat," I said. Cat looked up at me.

"I couldn't agree more with what you said. The whole 'opposites attract' thing. I would have never guessed that we would be best friends. But look where we are now. Cat I…I seriously don't know how I would have made it all this time without you. I mean…you have always listened to me and never complained when I went into my rants, you just nodded and agreed, and hugged me to calm me down. Kitty I really do love you like a sister," I said, and it took everything in my power not to just lose it right then and there. I could see Cat shaking with what I guessed was a suppressed cry. She just smiled and nodded, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"Tori," I said, well more like croaked, considering I started crying then.

"Tori I am SO sorry for how I treated you all these years. You were always so nice to me, and I had to just be such a jerk back to you. If I could fix all those times when I was just ruthless to you, I would. I wish we could have had a better friendship than what we had, and I guarantee I do NOT hate you Tori. I consider you a sister," I said. Tori smiled at me.

"Jade?" she said. I looked at her.

"You and I have something special, you know that? We've got a frenemyship. Sometimes we have each other's backs, sometimes were stabbing them. But deep down we know we both care Jade. I wouldn't want it any other way," she said. Her voice shook, and I could see tears streaming down her face.

I reached out my arms.

"Come on, love me, love me now? Yeah you do, give Jade a squeeze," I said, using one of Tori's lines from a while back.

Tori came up and hugged me, and I heard Cat and the others go "Awww!"

I finally let go of her a little while later, and I tried to wipe away some of my makeup. I seriously shouldn't have worn makeup if it wasn't going to be waterproof today.

After that, I said a whole lot to Beck, and I was probably just babbling the whole time. But Beck seemed to really like it, no matter what I was saying, because he knew that it all meant "I love you."

I said a little bit to Andre and Robbie, then sat back down.

I said down with Cat and Tori on either side of me. Cat had her head on my shoulder, and I wiped away the tears on her face with my thumb. Tori was just sitting close to me, and I put a comforting hand on her knee. She sort of side-hugged me, and I gladly accepted it.

How on earth am I supposed to let go of these guys?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looks like this is gonna be a really long part of it. Try to stick through it for me? A lot of the space taken up is lyrics anyway…anyhow, I'd love it if you reviewed! :D**

Lunch Time

Tori POV

We all sat down for lunch at our normal table. It was almost as though our names were etched into the table in gold letters or something, because since I had been there, no one else dared to sit there.

We all ate in silence for a while, wrapped in our own thoughts…our futures, today, our memories together of the past…everything. It was all too much.

"So, what are you guys doing after you leave here?" I asked.

"I'm heading off to an acting college in Chicago of Illinois. I was accepted all the way back in junior year, and I will be there for a couple years I believe," said Beck. "I leave to go there tomorrow at 10 AM."

I looked at the others.

"I have some good news," Cat said. She looked at us happily, reading something from her phone.

"Do share," I said, listening.

"I got a record deal, and they want me to go to the studio here in Hollywood tomorrow at 11 AM!" she squealed.

"OH MY GOD CAT!" I yelled, followed by Jade.

"That's insane!" yelled Robbie. We all got up and attacked her with hugs.

"I'm proud of you kid," I said. She smiled at me.

"How about you Rob?" asked Andre, looking at Robbie.

"Ventriloquism," said Robbie, holding up Rex.

"He tells bad jokes, I interrupt and make them funny," said Rex. We all laughed.

"I am playing backup instruments and being backup vocals and helping write songs for artists like Dr. Dre, Eminem, Rihanna, you name it," said Andre.

"Sounds fun!" said Cat, and we all agreed. I had given up on trying to eat. My stomach was like a hurricane from anxiety and upsetness.

Everyone looked at me and Jade.

"What about you?" asked Beck.

"I got accepted to a movie," Jade and I said at the same time. I looked over at her.

"What movie?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be called 'The Daily Life of American Sisters' I believe, you?" she said.

I was shocked. I couldn't even move. I just looked at her, mouth slightly open.

"No way," she said. She seemed to get what I was thinking.

"Yes way! WE'RE GONNA BE ON THE SAME MOVIE!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. At least I knew I didn't have to let go of her quite yet.

Jade hugged me back, a huge smile on her face.

"This is great, I can't believe it!" she said. She almost squealed it, she was so happy.

"I know!" said Cat, who also seemed happy. But I could see she was sad.

"Don't worry Kitty, we'll all see each other again someday," I said. As I repeated the line in my head, my sadness started to overcome me again.

"I think we're all going to make it far in life," said Andre, a smile on his face.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?" I said. I half smiled to reassure him that everything was okay.

For a while, we talked about what we wanted to do. Like, Jade and I talked what kinds of movies we wanted to look into. Cat and Andre talked about the kinds of music they wanted to work on. Beck talked about what he wanted to do with his acting degree, and said he was aiming for a TV series. Robbie talked about what he wanted to do on the side of ventriloquism, which was to design sets for movies and stuff, and develop more special effects.

Before now, I felt like I had nothing planned out for my life. Yet, it seems like I have drawn a map from point A to point B without realizing it.

Sikowitz's Class

Jade POV

We all trudged into Sikowitz's class, the last class we would ever attend at Hollywood Arts.

As we sat down, I noticed it was just us six and Sikowitz.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Cat.

"They're with the other acting teacher. I wanted to be with just you six on your last day here," said Sikowitz, who was drinking coconut milk as usual. I was going to miss hearing about his crazy visions.

I felt my throat start to constrict at just that sentence.

"Okay. What are we going to do today?" asked Robbie.

"I have prepared a video for us to watch. I made it last night. Hope you like it," said Sikowitz.

He turned off the lights and rolled down the projector screen, then turned on the projector and started the video.

The song "Been Here All Along" by Miley Cyrus started to play. I was SOOO glad that the lights were off, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed myself to start crying as easily as I did. There are two reasons I started crying at this song. First, was because it could be looked at in a friend-friend way. But the second reason was the biggest part. Sikowitz had practically turned into our second father. The song was built around a father-son/daughter relationship. It hurt.

Sikowitz started off with showing pictures of us before Tori came. More memories were flooding in as I watched. I watched as he showed the video of our first attempt at a scene, which we failed epicly at. I chuckled.

There was a pic of us on the first day of school. We looked like such children….

More and more pictures appeared, and I couldn't help but wish that I was back in freshman year. I know you get it now, but I am not ready to leave yet.

I smiled at the pic of us going to the fifth Harry Potter movie. Just that made me think how long we have really been together. I had a scar on my forehead, and I looked like a dork.

Next was the picture of us in junior year. This time Tori was in the picture. It felt like one of those times when you think "Oh, there they are, they weren't in that last picture." It seemed like Tori belonged in the freshman year picture.

The video kept going. Memories of all sorts, good and bad, funny and sad, angering and calm, flooded in from short clips and pictures that were appearing on the screen.

The more recent they got, the more my heart got that longing feeling. It's like…knowing you have a home, but you can't go back to it.

What really broke me was when a picture that we took just yesterday appeared; it was the last picture in the video. A dramatic guitar strum added even more of an emotional effect.

In the dark, I could hear the sounds of sniffling and attempts to stop the cries coming from our throats.

When we had calmed down enough, Sikowitz turned on the lights.

"Would any of you like to present something or anything?" he asked. He sat in his chair in the back of the room.

I raised my hand.

"Go ahead Jade."

I went up to the front of the room, then plugged my phone into the speakers so the backtrack for my song could be played aloud.

"I'm going to be singing a song. It's called A Thousand Years," I said. Sikowitz nodded, then I started the music.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid?

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away

Some how

(Chorus) One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty and is she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this," I sang. I was able to keep cool up until this point, but now I began to cry again.

"(chorus)

One step closer

One step closer

(chorus)

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

Ill love you for a thousand more," I finished. I didn't even try to stop the tears flowing down my face. My friends came up and hugged me. I didn't hesitate for a single second to hug them back.

I seemed to hold on to Beck, Tori, and Cat for the longest. I even hugged Robbie gratefully.

"If I could cry right now I would," said Rex. For some reason that single sentence made me smile. I don't know why though.

"Very very good Jade," said Sikowitz. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Can I sing a song too?" asked Cat. Sikowitz nodded, and I sat back and waited for her to sing.

She didn't plug in her phone, and she decided to sing A Capella.

"I'm going to be singing the song 'Me Myself and Time' by Demi Lovato," said Cat. I smiled as the familiar tune came into my head.

"I can make the rain stop if I wanna just by my attitude.

I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change a point of view.

(Chorus)

I just entered a brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I got a long way to go but i

I'm just getting started!

I'm over my head and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

Cuz I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it

I know everything will be fine with me, myself, and time!" she sang. I wasn't really tearing up at the song…I was more happy that she was so open-minded on her future. I always wanted her to see life that way. I never wanted her to be afraid. I couldn't stop smiling knowing that I had gotten my wish.

After Cat finished, we all had smiles on our faces.

"Cat, this is always how I wanted you to look at life like. Great job Kitty," I said, hugging her. She smiled, and Tori hugged her from the other side.

We stood there for a couple seconds, and I could see everyone else in the room smiling.

When we let go, we went and sat down. Well Cat and I did, Tori stayed on stage.

"Andre, you ready?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"Just listen," she said. I smiled.

She was going to be singing A Capella as well with Andre.

"We're going to sing Love That Let's Go by Miley Cyrus," she said. (A/N: I am not like a HUGE FAN of Miley, it's just that many of her songs fit the situation they're in. Just for the record.)

Tori began to sing.

"There's a gold frame that sits by the window, and my heart breaks a little more each time I try

To picture the memory inside," Tori sang, in a relatively low voice.

I could see the tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"There's an old book, it's too hard to read it. But if you looked, you see how it looked through my eyes," Andre sang.

"But now one more chapter's gone by, and I know," sang the both of them.

"Sing along," said Tori.

"It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready! We've got to stay strong, and trust where we're heading! And even though it's not easy (it's not easy!) right now the right kind of love, is the love that let's go!" we all sang together.

"Take it away Jadey!" said Tori.

"There's an old dance that we've done forever! You'd give me your hand, but let me decide when to reach! You always let me be me," I sang.

"But now's my time to take chances, and find my own wings, and whatever happens, I know you'll be there waiting for me!" sang Cat.

We sang the chorus again, but instead of ending it with "love that lets go" we continued.

"Doesn't wanna miss the future

But stays in the past

It will always hold on

But never hold you back

And even though it's not easy (it's not easy!)

Right now the right kind of love

Is the love that lets go," we sang together.

"It was not until now that I have realized that I HAVE to let go someday, and I can't hold on forever. But no matter how many miles away we are, our love will stay strong and never falter. It won't hold us back from pursuing our dreams, but it will stay throughout our futures," said Tori.

"We've been there for each other forever, for as long as we can remember, and we have always had each other's backs. We'd sort of guide each other along our lives, and we still will. But it's time for us to find our own wings and try some stuff on our own. We have to take chances and risks," Cat added. I was slightly shocked by that, considering she had never shown the slightest bit of logic in all the time I have known her.

"Even though we are leaving each other's sight for now, it doesn't mean we're leaving each other's hearts. So we're not truly separating today…we'll always just be a thought away. I know I will have you guys in my mind forever," I said, sort of concluding the long speech.

Everyone started clapping. Tori, Cat, and I smiled. This brought smiles from everyone else.

But our smiles soon faded. For the sound we had been dreading all day rang out in the halls.

The last Hollywood Arts High School bell that our ears were ever going to hear.

I looked at the others, my heart now pounding, my thoughts jumbled.

I saw Cat's lip starting to quiver.

Sikowitz looked at the six of us, and it's like we were all frozen in place.

"I guess this is our final farewell?" asked Sikowitz, his usually crazy sounding voice turning incredibly soft for him.

"I guess this is," we replied.

We all went in for a group hug.

"Sikowitz, thank you. For teaching us how to be great actors, for being here for us when we needed you, for…just everything. Thank you," I said. Sikowitz smiled.

"I shall miss you very much children, now go get a life and enjoy it!" said Sikowitz. We all laughed.

The six of us walked out of the room and out into the hallway, observing every little detail, as though we didn't want the memory of this place to ever leave our heads.

We walked out into the parking lot. That's when we all lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok this is probably going to be just downright sad. But hey, they're leaving each other for who knows how long? I had to make it SORTA sad lol. Enjoy! **

The Final Farewell…for now.

Cat POV

We walked out into the parking lot in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. We reached the parking lot. Kids were smiling and either getting on busses or walking home or getting in cars, talking and saying goodbye. The other seniors were saying more serious goodbyes.

The 6 of us stood silently together until EVERYONE in the parking lot was gone. We all knew that we didn't want anyone else to see us crying when we said our final goodbyes.

Soon enough, the lot was deserted except for us six.

"Time to say goodbye," I said, my voice really shaky and quiet.

"Yeah," said Beck. We all took deep breaths.

We went in for a group hug at the same time.

"I'll never forget you guys," said Tori.

"Promise?" I said.

I noticed that everyone's faces started turning red when I said that.

Tears glazed over Tori's eyes.

She reached out her pinky. I linked it with my own.

"Promise," she said. I sniffed and smiled.

We let go and started to hug each other individually.

I walked up to Jade.

We were quiet and expressionless for a moment.

Suddenly I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes, and I leaned in to hug her. She didn't hesitate to hug me back.

She rubbed my back, and I felt teardrops landing on top of my head.

"Oh gosh…" Jade began.

I buried my face in her shoulder. My tears soon soaked her shirt. But she didn't care.

"I'm gonna miss you Jadey," I said, closing my eyes. She held onto me as tight as she could.

"I'll miss you too Cat," she said. I looked up at her, arms still around her, her arms around me.

She reached up and wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. She forced a smile at me. I smiled back.

"Have fun with the movie," I said. "I'll watch it the second it premiers."

Jade smiled even wider. "I will. Enjoy making music. I'll make sure I'm the first one to buy your album," she said.

I smiled.

"Love you," I said.

"Forever and always," she replied, provoking more tears.

I hugged her for a little longer, then let go of her so she could go see the others.

I went up to Tori.

Tori threw her arms around me. She was full out crying now.

"I don't wanna leave," she whined, in a voice sounding more like my own than hers.

"I don't either," I said.

"I really am gonna miss you so much, and I love you," said Tori. I smiled.

"I love you too, and I will miss you too," I replied.

I hugged her once more, then moved on.

Robbie came up to me.

I hugged him, and he did something that caught me off-guard.

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Love you Cat. Have fun making music," he said, smiling. A tear rolled down his face, and I felt my throat get really tight again.

"Love you too Robbie. I will, have fun with your shows," I said, returning his smile.

I gave him another quick kiss and let him go.

Tori POV

I couldn't believe this was really happening. I couldn't believe it at all.

Jade walked up to me after saying goodbye to Andre.

"This is goodbye for like, a few hours right?" I asked, smiling. She laughed through her tears.

I hugged her.

She hugged back for once.

"See you at work tomorrow Jade," I said, and she said the same to me. It felt so odd, saying I would see her at work.

Beck walked up to me after saying bye to Cat.

I had always had a crush on him, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

Jade walked up behind him.

"This is the one time I will let you two kiss," she said, smiling. We had talked about me liking Beck in junior year.

"Sure you don't mind?" asked Beck.

She leaned up and kissed Beck.

"Just this once," she said, smiling, trying to keep it together. She must have realized that she wouldn't see him for quite some time. They weren't as serious as they had been in sophomore year, but they were sort of still dating.

"I will miss you Beckett," I said, smiling through the tears. He was as close to me as Andre was. I was gonna miss having him for advice, and a friend to lean on.

He smiled.

He leaned in and we kissed.

"Better now?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Loads," I said. (A/N: If you're a Potterhead, you'll know exactly what movie this is from.)

I hugged him, and he hugged back.

"I will still be here. You know that right?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Of course," I said. He smiled too.

He clapped me on the back and said goodbye, then moved on to say bye to Andre.

Jade POV

We were all trying to keep it together for each other as we said our final farewells for a while. I wasn't sure when I would see them again. Well, other than Tori anyhow.

I went up to Beck. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, then started crying all over again.

I hugged him as tight as I possibly could, crying into his shirt. He held me close.

We just stood there crying for a good three minutes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I cried. He nodded.

I leaned up and looked in his eyes again. He kissed me.

We hugged for another three minutes, then finally let go.

The six of us got back together again for a moment before taking off. It was about 3:30 now.

Silently, we went in for another group hug.

I could feel Cat shaking next to me with stifled cries, and Tori wasn't even trying to stifle the tears.

I took a deep breath.

When we let go, our eyes were all puffy and red from crying.

"Bye guys," I said.

"Bye. Keep in touch?" asked Andre.

"Of course," we chorused in reply.

I hugged Cat and Beck again one more time. I needed them and was going to miss them the most.

We finally took off in our separate ways.

I walked shakily to my car, not really believing what was happening.

With one last glance at the school, I took off to my house, memories flooding my mind. I turned on the radio, and the song "Wherever I Go" by Miley Cyrus was playing. I smiled, and decided to listen to it.

Cat POV

I got in my car, my eyes still glazed over with tears. I wasn't ready for this, even though I tried to prepare myself the whole day.

I glanced one more time at the school, then headed home. I was going to try to work on my first song. It was definitely going to be dedicated to them.

I turned on the radio, and Wherever I Go was playing. I knew it would make me cry again but at the same time it would console me, so I decided to listen to it.

Tori POV

I said my final farewells and walked to my car, getting in with great difficulty. I was shaking so much that I didn't think I would be able to drive.

I turned on the radio as I pulled out of the school parking lot, and the song Wherever I Go was on. I immediately felt my eyes glaze over again. But something made me leave it on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! Here's what's going to be the last chapter. I do hope you enjoy this. Beginning is one year after they graduate. The beginning to end is sort of a surprise. If you're good at predicting things though, I bet you'll soon figure it out. Enjoy!**

Part Four: Life Goes On

Cat POV

I walked down the hallway of the studio, my dress moving with the draft behind me. I wore a pink bow in my hair with a bit of black, to remind me of Jade. I held in my hands the papers which had on it what I thought might be good for a new song. It was called "Put Your Hearts Up".

"Cat!" called my manager, peeking out from the recording studio. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Read it!" I squealed, thrusting the papers into his empty hands. He scanned through it, his smile widening as he continued to read.

When he finished, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's try this a little backwards. You go record the song a capella, and we'll add music afterwards. Wanna try that?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

I walked into the recording studio and put on the headphones, so I could hear myself.

"One, two, three, go!" said my manager and began to record.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Jade POV

"Emily!" I called into the set of the movie, as I walked through the "front door" to "my sister's" house.

Tori, or Emily I should say, appeared on the stairs moments later. She put on a shocked look and ran down the stairs, then hugged me.

She held on tightly as the script had requested.

"I gotcha," I said quietly and rubbed "Emily's" back. "I'm not leaving you."

In the movie, Emily and Melissa's parents had been killed in a car crash, and Melissa, who couldn't deal with the pain, left Emily when Emily was only 18 and just getting out of high school, yet she promised she would come back one day. This was a "5 years later" scene where Melissa comes back to her childhood home, hoping Emily is there, which she is.

Tori and I hugged each other for a long time, and I whispered things like "Its ok" and "I'm here" and stuff like that like the script said.

We finally let go.

"Thank you," Tori said.

"For what?" I said, sitting on the couch on set. "For leaving you?"

"No," said Tori, "for coming back."

I sat silently for a moment.

"I keep my promises, you should know that," I said quietly.

"I know, and thank you. Just thank you," said Tori, sitting down next to me again.

We were silent for a while.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"I'll go get the popcorn," said Tori, getting up and heading into the kitchen part of the house set.

"Don't forget the-" I began.

"Extra butter? I know," she said. I smiled and laughed.

I leaned into the couch.

"And CUT!" said the director.

"Do we need to do another take?" asked Tori, walking back into the living room part of the set.

"That was perfect. That's a wrap guys!" said the director.

I smiled at tori. She had become my sister, there's no denying it.

Andre POV

I sat in the back of Jason Derulo's recording studio. I was in the same building as Cat but I wasn't supposed to go see her. I understood, but it was hard to know she was here and not see her.

I heard her voice filling the studio next to me. I closed my eyes and listened for a while to her angelic voice that I loved so much.

I started to hum in harmony, but not too loud.

Suddenly Jason walked in.

"You really miss her don't you?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well maybe next time you see her you can sing this song to her," he said, handing me the song we were going to play.

I played the chords and he sang.

Beck POV

"Now," said my teacher, " we have a special guest professor all the way from Hollywood, California."

I perked up at this, thinking it could be Sikowitz. I knew the chances were small, but I could still hope.

As the professor walked in, I gasped.

Ever heard of the saying, it's one in a million chance? Well this time, I actually got that one chance out of a million.

"Beck?"

I smiled as old Sikowitz walked up to me and shook my hand. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"So good to see you my boy! Tell me, have you any coconuts?" Sikowitz asked. I couldn't help but laugh when he asked that. He hasn't changed a bit.

All the other students stared at him, wondering if he was serious or not.

"Don't be alarmed. This is my acting teacher from high school. He's great, trust me," I said. Sikowitz smiled.

"Today we will start off with the alphabet game, is everyone familiar with that?" asked Sikowitz.

Everyone looked confused.

"Beck, would you mind explaining?" asked Sikowitz. I nodded and stood up to explain.

Robbie POV

"So the fisherman said to the fish-" I began, knowing Rex would soon interrupt.

"Shut UP already!" Rex said, right on cue.

"Rex! You're killing my jokes!" I said, getting a slight laugh from the bored audience. They always start out bored, but when Rex gets rolling, they can't breathe from laughing so hard.

"How can I kill something that's already dead?" cried Rex, using one of his favorites from high school when he was really mean to me.

The crowd started to laugh now, and Rex went on.

**5 Years After Graduation**

Tori POV

Jade and I sat on the couch in our apartment, watching old episodes of our favorite TV show, iCarly. Ever since the movie, we had lived together. We were working on two separate movies now of course, but we still lived together for simplicity. We decided on Chicago; halfway between LA and New York. Kind of.

"I'm hungry," said Jade, her voice only a bit deeper than it had been in high school. She had gotten slightly taller, and her skin tone had darkened up just slightly. She was looking quite good.

"Well go get something from the fridge," I said, laughing slightly. I brushed a lock of brunette hair out of my face.

"I want to go out to eat somewhere though. We always eat at home," said jade.

"You sound like Trina," I teased. Jade slapped my arm playfully.

"Can we please go out?" Jade asked.

"Since when does Jade West plead for Tori Vega's approval?" I asked.

Jade stopped for a moment and smirked.

"You're right. Get up, let's go," she said, grabbing the keys off the counter. Her chains on the side of her black skinny jeans jingled.

We headed out to the car.

"How does Golden Corral sound?" she asked.

"Sounds good," I said, getting in. Jade started up the car, and we headed out.

Robbie POV

"Where do you want me to set up?" I asked the waitress. I was going to do a show at a local restaurant in Chicago area. It was a nice city to be in.

"In front of the drink counter would work, if that's enough room," she replied, pointing to a place I could go.

That area was reserved for my show tonight, and tickets were paid for up front at the register.

A part of me was wondering if I might see Jade or someone here tonight. I don't know why I expected that. Who knows?

The only person I had really been in touch with is Cat. She's still in LA though. I had no clue where everyone else was.

I set a stool in front of the drink counter and sat down, looking at the view I'd be seeing. It seemed nice.

I waited anxiously for people to come in and sit down so the show could get started.

Andre

After 5 whole years of waiting, I was finally going to get to walk into that redhead's recording studio.

I was always in either the studio next to her or the one across from her or down the hall from her, but I finally get to be with her.

Granted, we were in Chicago, so it wasn't really her studio, but you get it.

I was doing backup piano and vocals for her new song.

I walked into to her recording studio quietly, then searched the room for her, trying to make sure she didn't see me.

She was sitting in the part of the room with the microphone, behind a wall with a glass pane and a door. It was dark on the other side of the glass where I was, and where her manager was sitting.

He turned and saw me, and I motioned for him to be quiet. I listened to lil red sing.

"What's she singing?" I asked.

"Just a random cover, she isn't really going to do anything with it. She was waiting for you to get here," he said quietly and waited for her to finish.

I smiled.

She stopped singing and opened her eyes, and I could tell she screamed.

She threw open the door and flung her arms around my neck, and I hugged her back.

"Oh my god I missed you," I said. I felt a tear land on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I just missed you so much…I'm so happy!" she cried, and I hugged her again.

We held on for a while longer.

"Dinner at Golden Corral?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'd be delighted," she said. I smiled too.

We grabbed the keys to my car and headed out.

Beck POV

I was now living in an apartment by myself (for now) in New York. I was in Chicago for a few weeks though; my first job was going to be guest starring on a show called Shake it Up. I may not be an amazing dancer, but I can dance.

I sat in my bedroom, looking through some old pictures. I had an album on my phone that I kept and haven't deleted one photo yet. I also had notebooks, short films…a lot of stuff from Hollywood Arts that I could reflect back on.

I was scrolling through the 2000 some pictures on my phone when my stomach growled, and I suddenly became more aware of how very hungry I was.

Sighing, I put away the notebooks and stuff and locked my pearphone, then headed to my truck. I decided to go to Golden Corral, thinking maybe I'd see one of my college friends. They loved to eat there.

I pulled out of the driveway, and when I turned on my radio, I heard Cat's single "Rollercoaster" come on. I smiled.

**6:15 PM, Golden Corral**

Jade POV

We pulled into Golden Corral and turned off the radio. I could smell food cooking, and my stomach started to growl, eliciting a giggle from Tori. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

We walked into Golden Corral. I saw an old beat up car in the corner of the parking lot, and I smiled as I remembered how Beck had tried to fix Robbie's convertible…only to have it taken by robbers on the run. I stopped thinking about Beck and Robbie, for sadness overcame me.

"What can I get you to drink?" asked the man behind the register.

"Wahoo Punch," tori and I said at the same time. I laughed.

"Alright, and would you like to buy tickets for the ventriloquism show tonight?" he asked, handing us cans of Wahoo Punch.

"Sure," said Tori. I was about to say the same. I loved ventriloquism because it reminded me of Robbie.

We paid and headed into the reserved section of the restaurant. A puppet sat on a stool in front of the drink counter.

As I looked closer, I realized something.

"T-tori," I said, not believing it was true at first.

She turned to me.

"Does that…is that Rex?" I said in disbelief.

Tori looked at the puppet and gasped.

We walked up to it to get a better look. It was just like Rex.

"Rex?" I said, knowing that he couldn't talk unless Robbie was there. For some reason I still said his name.

Obviously, Rex didn't answer.

"God, I wish this puppet could speak without someone's hand shoved up his back…" said Tori, the desperation to see our friends again seeping in. I could see it in her eyes.

"He's not a puppet! That's an offensive term!" said a way too familiar voice.

I turned toward the voice and there stood Robbie Shapiro.

I ran up and flung my arms around him.

We held on so tight that I could barely breathe.

He hugged Tori and we finally spoke.

"I missed you so much!" I nearly yelled.

Robbie laughed.

"Really? Couldn't tell," he said. His voice was deeper now. I liked it.

"I see Rex has taught you a few things," Tori said, nodding towards the puppet.

Robbie went and sat on the stool and put his hand in Rex's back.

"Yes I have," Rex said. Same old Rex voice, I thought.

"So, how's life been?" asked Robbie.

Tori and I went into a detailed description of everything that had gone on.

Cat POV

Andre and I pulled up to the restaurant. We had been singing the single that we were going to record soon, and it sounded amazing, even without the piano backup.

"Ready Lil Red?" he asked, using my nickname. I smiled and nodded, which caused him to smile.

A truck pulled in next to me really quickly, and I screamed. I was about to get out and the driver could have hit me!

Andre stormed out of the car and went to chew the man out. I followed cautiously.

All anger was gone as I saw who stepped out of the truck.

Thick, luscious hair, as Jade had once said. Thin. Olive skin.

"BECK!" I cried, flinging my arms around him. I didn't know how or why he had suddenly appeared up here, at the same time as us. But I wasn't about to question it.

He held on tight, then kissed my cheek.

"Beck, my man!" Andre said after Beck let go of me. They hugged for a moment.

"What brings you here? Oh my god…I can't believe I'm seeing you again!" Beck said, just as shocked as me.

"Lil Red and I are recording her next single in the studios up the road! The LA studio is closed for reconstruction, and the nearest good one was here. How about you?" asked Andre.

"That's great, I can't wait to hear it! I'm here because I'm guest starring on that one Disney show Shake It Up," Beck explained. We smiled and nodded.

"Well all that matters is that we're here now," I said, my smile never leaving my face. I could have cried from joy at that moment. I didn't though.

Beck and Andre each took one of my hands, and we headed inside.

Beck POV

I walked inside Golden Corral, Andre and I both holding one of Cat's hands.

"Hello there! What can I get you three to drink?" asked the man behind the register.

"Wahoo Punch," we said at the same time. We all laughed quietly.

"Seems popular tonight. The host of our ventriloquism show and two young actresses asked for the same," said the man behind the counter. We smiled.

"Ventriloquism show you say?" asked Andre.

"Yep. Tickets are 2.50 each, and there's a reserved section for it. Do I need three tickets for the show, Mr. Harris?" asked the man, who must have recognized Andre. Andre smiled.

"I think so," said Cat.

"Three tickets, Ms. Valentine," said the man. He handed the tickets to her which we would have to show to get into the reserved section.

He handed the drinks to us, and I paid for the three of us. Andre and Cat protested, but I didn't listen.

We walked up to the section where the show would be held. We presented our tickets and went to sit down.

Jade POV

Robbie, tori, and I were still talking when I heard familiar voices.

I turned around, and I scanned the area for people I knew.

I didn't see anyone, so I turned back to Robbie and Tori.

"…so now, Jade and I are staying here," finished Tori.

"Wow. That was VERY detailed," said Robbie chuckling.

We laughed.

"How about you?" I asked.

He went into a detailed story as well.

About halfway through, I saw something in his face change. It was good, it was like a candle that had died down was relit. He slowed down talking.

"Everything ok Rob?" asked Tori.

Suddenly arms snaked around my stomach. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes, and I was frightened as to what was going to happen next.

"Hi."

Wait a second. I know that voice.

I opened my eyes and turned my head.

And there behind me stood Beckett James Oliver.

I gasped and turned around, then flung my arms around the smiling boy.

"Oh my goodness," I said, breaking off in tears. I wasn't sad, of course not! I was just so happy that I was crying.

Beck hugged me tightly, and I buried my head in his shoulder.

I hugged him as though I was never letting go again.

When I finally pulled it together, we pulled apart.

"Why…how…?" I asked, trying to find words to say. He laughed.

"Guest starring on Shake It Up. You?" he asked. He moved a bit of hair out of my face. Just like the good ole days.

"Living with Tori here in Chicago. Half way between home and New York, you know?" I said, catching my breath.

He smiled.

"This is…amazing," he said. I nodded.

He let me go so I could see the others.

Cat Valentine strode up to me. She wore a pink bow with a black center. The one I had given her.

I tried to say something but I couldn't.

Cat flung her arms around me and held on tight.

"I missed you so much. So much…" I said. I felt her shaking.

"I missed you too Jade," she whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder.

We pulled away a few minutes later.

"Me and Andre are working in the studio just up the road on my new single," she said, just before I could ask what she was doing in Chicago.

I laughed.

"I'm living with tori. Chicago is half way between home and New York, two places where we could very well end up having to go to anytime," I said. Cat smiled and nodded.

"This is so great! I mean… who would have thought that we would all be here tonight?" asked Cat.

"It's fate," said Andre.

We all smiled and went in for a group hug.

It felt like I was in high school again. The gang was finally back together again. Finally.

"I don't know how I survived five years without you guys," said Tori, her voice thick. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her calm down.

She drew in a shaky breath. I had to do the same.

"The gift of a friend is something that once its given, its with us forever. The reason we survived is because we carried that gift around with us all these years," said Andre. We all smiled.

He went and sat down at the piano in the corner.

He started to play the song "Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato.

At that moment, I noticed how many people were there. There was at least 100 people there. Good. The more the better, I thought, smiling.

"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone," sang Cat.

"Its easy to feel like you don't need help

But its harder to walk on your own," I sang.

"You'll change inside,

When you realize," sang Tori, and Andre let there be a musical pause before we went on to the chorus.

"The world comes to life, and everythings alright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find

The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in," all of us sang together.

"The gift of a friend," sang Robbie by himself.

Everyone around us started to clap.

We laughed and bowed.

"So Robbie, how about that show?" said Cat. Robbie smiled and walked onstage.

He sat down with Rex and started to introduce himself and Rex.

Andre POV

I sat in my seat next to Cat and Beck. Tori and jade sat on the other side of us three, and there was an open spot for Robbie when he got done with his show.

We listened and smiled and laughed at him and Rex's act. It brought back memories.

that night turned out to be the best night I had had in five years.

_**-**_ _**The world comes to life, and everything's alright**_

_**From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side**_

_**That helps you to find**_

_**The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend-**_

-THE END-

**A/N: So what did you think? I know this was SOOO long, but if you stuck out, I love you very much, haha **

**Reviews are appreciated! My next story on the way is a Harry Potter/Victorious crossover, which I am starting as soon as I finish typing this authors note.**

**See you again soon! **


End file.
